


Stark Adjustments

by Justafigurehead



Series: Stark Adjustment [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Room-mates, Science Bros, Tony Feels, Tony gets friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafigurehead/pseuds/Justafigurehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has roomies. Wait, how did that happen? </p><p>Essentially a piece about Tony and the Avengers becoming domestic in their spare time. Tony learns a little bit about having a team and having to deal with multiple emotions, and oh! How to not offend the people you care about, eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark Adjustments

The fact was when he had coerced and lamented to Bruce to live with him, it had been easy. Clint and Natasha, well, er, that had taken some work because Miss ‘Not-A-Bond-Girl’ had a little insight into what the exposure of being near Stark meant and between grimacing about their cover been blown up even wider, being an Avenger had enough flash, and being separated from their beloved SHIELD, he had almost thought to count it as a loss. Only Tony didn’t really like to count loses, although there were numerous ones but he had a large brain and too much to think about to really dwell so he started coming up with reasons. Lengthy and exaggerated reasons as to why, just why, Robin Hood and Maid Marian had best live with him because Natasha could duck behind the media-loved grin of Stark and Clint- well, she could hide behind that grin too, and they weakened. Who could resist the combination of a Stark and a literal, honest to “split the heavens” God who was booming that ‘Friendships Formed In Battle Can Be Made Stronger By The Aid of Sharing Good Food, Shelter and Ale’, and since everything Thor said seemed like it should be in funny font with well pronounced capital letters, they couldn’t say no. _So_ , it went without say that Steve followed- good old star-spangled banner man marching along with the troops and all that jazz but, no, seriously, Steve Rogers- how could he let the man fester up in the big blue sky with stuffy suits when Tony had a good time home right here in New York city. Okay, okay, it had taken a little effort. Rogers wasn’t his biggest fan at the end of the day but, Tony was punch-drunk on life, _man_ , so he dropped a few hints, shrugged his shoulders a few times and waggled his eyebrows until Steve had sighed, defeated.

Now Tony didn’t exactly have a record of coming up with good plans. Sure, he could write up a pretty blue print, he was damn good at this whole save the world thing, and sure, sure, he could make a mean cup of coffee- yeah, he could do a few useful things with his uh...blow-torch. Yep, that was what he was going with. Blueprints, world saving, coffee and...blow torch. Oh yes, holograms- he did some damn purdy things with interfaces. Okay, okay, he could do one or two things on top of that list but, hey, he was going for catchy not a yes/no catalogue of things him, Tony Stark, was capable of. Re-cap- plans, not good, machines, coffee and ‘blow-torch’, good- got it? Good. 

Back to the point of this whole business: he invited his little rat pack group of super-heroes to live with him because hey, food and ale and bonds of brotherhood and, and well, whatever else Thor said with intended capitals. Problem was the whole ‘problems’ thing. They came up quickly which Tony felt wasn’t exactly unexpected because it was his plan to begin with. 

So he had something like five problems, maybe six and well, personally, he could account for a lot more than six but focus, this wasn’t really about him, _him._

Anyway, align back with the original problem. Avengers assembled by Hearth Fire, seriously where did Thor get this stuff, you couldn’t even write that, but yes, check, and problems, check. And, enter first problem. 

Now that was the tower itself which may have been giving mother earth a little room to breathe cleanly and he didn’t have an electricity bill worthy of a large illegal grow-house, but all ninety-three floors of it were still an issue. Tony wasn’t a stranger to hiccups, he had had a few in the past, but this couldn’t be swept over with a few ‘it’s a fixer upper’ and ‘Pepper, honey, it’s okay, we’ll just put paint on it’ (which were two things that predominantly had floated about after another ‘Why are we yelling! I just saved the world, we should be celebrating, Pepper, Pep, we’ll fix it- I didn’t even like the rug- wait, was it a rug? Did you end up getting the rug- no, Pepper, Pepper, I get that’s not important but, seriously did we end up with the rug- I don’t remember it.’). 

Anyway, the tower was a problem- he had a hulk, a god, a spy who liked to play Dora the explorer, another spy who didn’t pay attention to what her little espionage buddy did, and a man out of time who said things like ‘The Facebook’, and ‘Goggle’ on occasions, okay- once but, it was enough that Tony was getting the picture. He had placed a national hero, with about as much concept of social networking as Windows Vista had user-friendly applications, in a building made of bleeding edge technology- everything could glow, beep and talk in Tony’s tower and don’t even get him started on the whole ‘hurricane proof not hulk proof’ nonsense. Sure the thing could take a hit- minus the sign, seriously, minus the sign- it hadn’t done so well, but he couldn’t keep paying for redecorators and SHIELD wasn’t prepping to pay for that bill, either. If Tony had to replace the couch every other day he was going to have to start buying this shit from IKEA or he was going to run out of money- pft, okay, he wouldn’t run out of money but, he had other ways to piss dollars away. Basically, the tower for all its’ shining glory wasn’t really Avengers proof and yeah, it was a good idea, sure they would get some use of it- he hadn’t spent all that dough for nothing but there were humps in the road. 

Another thing about this whole ‘I have a tower’ thing was the logistics- the elevator- his personal elevator that moved at a whole 62 feet per second (suck on that Shanghai towers) which you know was quick to most people. Thing was most people didn’t have a mechanical prosthetic that was speedy without it’s morning coffee. So, he didn’t appreciate having his little mad scientist lair being quite so far out of reach but Pepper assured him that after what happened in Malibu there was no way they would let him have one on the 93rd floor- didn’t seem to matter that it was his name on the building either (correction his name used to be on the building- seriously, the sign). 

So there were a few problems with the tower. He was counting three problems if he considered having to constantly explain to Rogers the wonderful world of technology but that had its perks, so, otherwise: two. He’ll say two. Tower caused him two major problems. 

Next on the list was living with people. Tony Stark had never really bargained on roomies. Sure, okay, he had brought them in and Mister Nordic god-man wasn’t about all the time, but he had roomies. He always had Pepper but she was a live-in. He just hadn’t expected to have room-mates per say. Tony didn’t do domestics- he had a few domestics over the years, well, as close as he could really get, but he hadn’t thought it through. Really, he could see it all so clear. 

He had woke up one morning, the imprint of a wrench red on his cheek and his hair all ‘bat-shit crazy’ as Clint so brightly commented, and after his whole twenty-five second elevator trip (seriously, should’ve thought that one through too, below basement? How exactly was that a good idea then again, if it wasn’t he’d have an exploding floor- but walls could be made tough, right?), he had come across his first truly domestic moment with his superhero buddies. Stars and Stripes was all elbow deep in the cooking _stuff_ , Clint had batter on his face, and Natasha looked- well, she looked, Tony didn’t even know what to describe that expression as because he was feeling iffy about calling it happy, but she certainly wasn’t taking out any testicle-shrinking weaponry so he would call it a domestic win instead. However, faced with the Avengers going all ‘Martha Bakes’, Tony was suffering and that was on top of the fact that Tony wasn’t really functioning as of yet. 

So when Bruce came stumbling past him in a purple shirt, it was becoming a thing, with an apron tied around his waist, Tony knew he really had problems. They weren’t hulk sized- they were, they were...uh, they were!- they were precisely the size of the coffee cup that had been shoved in his hands by Cap because Tony hadn’t bargained on roomies. He hadn’t. 

Bruce and Clint were snickering- playing guess the imprint from what Tony could gather before Natasha as coolly as ever whisked past, “Socket wrench.” 

Stark was still trying to figure out when he had allowed his Tower to become a fucking treehouse for the super-powered- pancakes, aprons and _breakfast._ Tony hadn’t had anything that wasn’t a liquid in like three days and suddenly he was faced with breakfast! If he thought it couldn’t have gotten more perfect then there she was- Miss Pepper Potts looking at him like Tony’s heart was about to swell three sizes and make the god damn arc reactor implode. 

“JARVIS, what- just what is going on here?” 

“Sir, I do believe they call this breakfast.” 

“Pepper-“ He was being softly spun in the direction of a chair, lip and goatee twitching as he leered over the marble table top at the – “Tell me you haven’t made three different batches and put them on their own individual plates, Rogers? Rogers- blueberries? Chocolate chips? What, what? Are those sprinkles? Does this look like Chris Crinkles’ Baking factory? Sorry, did I invite you here to-“ 

“Shut up, and eat it.” Pepper said, hiding her smirk, god damn that dirty traitor, behind what was probably a bombardment of papers that Tony should probably put his name on. 

“It’s part of your five a day!” Clint teased, shoving a handful of blueberries into his mouth that made Tony’s whole face want to recoil with some twisted surprise. Instead, he went to the next best thing: flight or fight. Clutching his coffee he turned and headed towards the elevator, pausing only to turn back around and grab the full pot of hot caffeine goodness before he skittered off towards his 62 feet per second elevator. 

“Breakfast.” 

On queue, the stainless steel door of the elevator shut. Tower, problem, Roomies, problems- four problems: Science Bro, Cap, The Spy-Kids and Pikachu- he had six god damn problems. Seriously, five a day? 

He wouldn’t have invited them in if he had realised that he would be getting room-mates. 

“JARVIS, who thought ‘this’ was a good idea?” 

There was a pause that made Tony decide who was going to be shipped off for scraps next, “Sir, I believe you did.” 

“Fuck-“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you think anything should've been improved feel free to comment! <3 Again, thanks for reading- should be another chapter up sometime soon! Been very busy with university but I have started a chapter! <3


End file.
